


Home

by Aogiri_Tree_Tatara



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aogiri_Tree_Tatara/pseuds/Aogiri_Tree_Tatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon is more than Kaneki will ever deserve in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

His eyes were watery then one by one tears slid across his cheeks. He wiped at them furiously using the back of his hand in hopes that Amon wouldn’t see them, but he was a tad too late. Amon had his arms around him in seconds, and he pressed lips tenderly to his cheeks, his eyelids, his mouth, and asked over and over what was wrong. His hands cupped Kaneki’s cheeks and wiped the tears now streaming down his face with his thumbs, his gentle touch one Kaneki could never tire of. He closed his eyes and allowed Amon to hold him. His embrace was warm, comforting, reassuring. He kissed the top of Kaneki’s head repeatedly, murmuring words of affection and held onto his slim body tightly, like he might vanish if he hugged him any less.

 

Kaneki awkwardly returned the gesture, struggling to wrap his arms fully around Amon’s large build. He nuzzled his head against his chest, breathing in the faint musky scent of his cologne. It was a scent he had come to love, because it reminded him that Amon really was there and it wasn’t some complacent dream of past memories. Kaneki released a content sigh, Amon squeezed his arms around his waist gently.

  
He hoped he’d never lose this warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> really short drabble i wrote for someone back on tumblr! sorry its so short im working on the amoneki week prompts rn and i wanted to take a break from that with this, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
